Frío
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Para el reto Primium del foro The Ruins. La historia de la Dama Gris.


Esta historia es para el reto Primium del foro The Ruins.

Mi palabra es frío. Cuando me dieron esta palabra me dio por pensar en Helena Ravenclaw, ya que ella es la Dama gris y yo siempre asocio el gris al frío y esto me llevó al Barón Sanguinario y a preguntarme cómo fue su historia. Seguramente me he inventado muchas cosas y algunas a lo mejor no os encajan en la composición que os habías hecho de ellos, pero aquí dejo mi versión.

**Frío**

En ese momento el caos se apoderó del castillo, ya no le quedaba nada por dar. Había revelado el secreto que le causó la muerte. Al menos esta vez sería para siempre, nadie volvería a codiciar la diadema, esa maldita diadema. En ese momento, ante todo el caos reinante donde los vivos luchaban unos contra otros su vida humana se volvió a revelar ante ella. Pocos sabían que ella era Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de la ilustre Rowena Ravenclaw.

Había muchas cosas que contar sobre su vida humana, por ejemplo podía contar cómo se volvió loca y robó la diadema de su madre, o cómo murió, que era por cierto una de los temas favoritos de los fantasmas del colegio. Ella prefería recordarlo a él mucho antes de que la ambición, el desamor, la locura y el **frío** se instaurara en sus corazones. Prefería recordar su historia, la historia de los dos.

Su memoria la trasladó unos mil años atrás, no sabía exactamente la fecha y el año en que se encontraban los vivos actualmente, al momento en que se conocieron.

El tío Godric había organizado una pequeña reunión en sus aposentos del castillo. Algunos estudiantes selectos, entre ellos él y ella, estaban invitados. Era una fiesta particularmente aburrida llena de los sabelotodo y pelotas que querían agradar a los fundadores del colegio.

-¡Qué asco de fiesta!- le dijo a su amiga Elisabeth- Me aburro más que en la clase de pociones…

-No seas así Helena. La fiesta no está tan mal. Además no mires ahora pero ese muchacho de Slytherin te está mirando. De una manera muy descarada si me permites la observación.

Era verdad ese muchacho la miraba con descaro. Llevaba puesto su vestido de terciopelo azul con un corpiño bordado en hilo de oro y el muchacho se la comía con los ojos, jamás nadie la había mirado con esa intensidad. Helena se acercó al muchacho atraída por semejante descaro.

-Caballero, no he podido evitar ver cómo me observaba y he de decirle señor mío que no es adecuado mirar a una doncella con semejante descaro. Exijo una disculpa.- dijo Helena haciéndose la dama ofendida, tal y como el protocolo de la época exigía-

-Siento haberla importunado señorita Ravenclaw. Si me permite me gustaría invitarla a una copa de zumo de naranja- le respondió él-

-Me encantaría, pero por favor llámeme Helena.- dijo ella sonriendo-

-De acuerdo Helena, pero llámeme de tú por favor- le dijo él-

Pasaron toda la velada juntos, sin que les importara el murmullo cotilla de los demás asistentes a la fiesta, ni la mirada reprobatoria de Rowena Ravenclaw ante el descaro de su hija.

Ese fue su primer encuentro

¡Qué suerte tenían las muchachas modernas!- pensó la dama gris de vuelta al caos en el que estaba sumido el colegio- Mientras veía a una castaña de Gryffindor tirar unos colmillos al suelo y besar apasionadamente a un muchacho pelirrojo- Ellas sólo tienen que ir a por lo que quieren sin importar lo que pensaran los demás. Ya nadie le da importancia a cosas que en mi época eran importantes como el recato o la virginidad. Ahora una mujer puede hacer lo que le plazca nadie tiene derecho a juzgarla. Ahora una mujer puede amar a alguien y mostrar su amor en público.

En esos instantes otro recuerdo invadió su mente.

Esta vez se encontraba en los pasillos del castillo, besándose con su amado barón. En ese momento los descubrió la madre de la propia Helena. La ira de Rowena fue más grande que la del tío Salazar cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Cómo osas a ir manchando nuestro nombre con tu comportamiento?- dijo Rowena-Una dama jamás debe comportarse así. Estas castigada Helena, no tienes permiso para nada, solamente podrás ir de tu habitación a clase y de clase a tu habitación.

-Eso es injusto mama. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor.- le dijo a su madre-

-Ese comportamiento sólo lo puede tener una mujer casada, o si me apuras una mujer prometida, pero no una niña como tú. ¿Es por esto por lo que estás suspendiendo? Debes concentrarte en ser una gran bruja.

-Te odio mamá- dicho esto Helena salió corriendo-

Otra vez volvió a la Gran Batalla. Se dio cuenta de cuánto odió a su madre cuando tenía dieciséis años y como su madre la quería con toda su alma. Sólo intentaba hacer lo que se consideraba correcto en la época que les había tocado vivir. Su falta de comprensión y su rebeldía la había llevado al abismo. Esta vez su memoria la trasladó un año después de esa discusión con su madre.

-Helena, tu madre por fin ha consentido en que nos casemos.- dijo el barón- ¿Cuándo quieres que fijemos la fecha? Si quieres podremos vivir en el castillo con mis padres o podemos vivir en el castillo de mis abuelos, ahora mismo está deshabitado pero con unos cuantos arreglos podríamos vivir allí señora baronesa.

-Ahora, mismo no quiero casarme. Sólo quiero demostrarle a mi madre que soy mejor que a ella.-dijo Helena con frialdad- Y para eso necesito su diadema

-Amor mío, no volvamos a lo mismo de siempre. Ya estás otra vez la dichosa diadema. Cásate conmigo.

-No quiero casarme. Sólo quiero ser más que mi madre. La odio.

-Helena, ya no te reconozco. Estás destruyendo tu felicidad con ambas manos. No cuentes conmigo para robarle la diadema a tu madre.

-Eres un hipócrita y un mentiroso ¿no me decías qué harías cualquier cosa por mí?- dijo ella cruelmente-

-Pero esto no, Helena, esto es pasarse.

-O estás conmigo o estás contra mí-

-No voy a ayudarte a ir hacia la locura. Te vas a volver loca- le dijo él intentando hacerla entrar en razón-

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.-dijo Helena- Haré esto yo sola.

Ese fue el principio del fin- pensó Helena mientras veía a las estatuas luchar contra los atacantes de Hogwarts- Si nunca hubiera robado la diadema nunca hubiera ido a Albania y jamás hubiera encontrado la muerte. Prefería no recordar esa parte de su historia.

Él no había tenido más remedio que seguirla para evitar que la diadema la destruyera, él no la había empujado a robar y traicionar a su madre, es más había intentado que entrara en razón. Él la había seguido para que no se arrepintiera de no ver a su madre por última vez y reconciliarse con ella. Él quería que volviera con él para ser felices y formar una familia. Él había intentado que le devolviera la diadema a su madre. Él no había tenido más remedio que pararla. Helena sabía que esas puñaladas habían sido no solamente su fin si no le fin de su amado. El barón se había suicidado justo después de acabar con la vida de ella, su amada Helena, y durante diez siglos había cumplido la penitencia de vagar por Hogwarts arrastrando unas cadenas como símbolo de su arrepentimiento.

Ella le había guardado durante mil años rencor y cuando le contó parte de su historia al niño que sobrevivió se dio cuenta que ese abismo lo había provocado ella misma y recordó que mucho tiempo atrás había amado a ese hombre con toda su alma. Él tenía razón: Helena Ravenclaw había destruido su felicidad con ambas manos. Él no tenía justificación por haberle quitado la vida pero era hora de hacer algo después de diez siglos de resentimiento. Esa era su penitencia no haber sabido amar a nadie al final de la su vida, aunque era un consuelo sentirse amada, al menos murió siendo amada por alguien.

-Fui amada por él y por mi madre. Al menos es un consuelo.- masculló Helena-

Buscó al Barón Sanguinario por todo el castillo hasta que lo encontró en la Torre de Astronomía. Simplemente se acercó flotando a él.

-Te perdono- le susurró a él-

Ya era hora de continuar su no existencia sin rencor, sabiendo que al menos era capaz de perdonar.


End file.
